


Misunderstandings

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Yuto had had enough of their bickering and decided to take action.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> "Hyunggu & Wooseok seem to hate eachother but they're both bestfriends with Yuto so they have to get along. Yuto has other ideas though as he tries to play cupid for them because he thinks they're matchmade in heaven."
> 
>  
> 
> i took way too long to fulfill this and i'm sorry about it bcz it's prob not what you had in mind (bcz it got its own life and started growing on its own and at some point i lost control, although it is partially my own fault) but i can't believe i actually finished writing it in a week (even tho i had claimed it some time ago asjdiahbsdujashdu) i hope it's an okay reading and sorry for any mistakes, i beta my own stuff lol

It had been the third time that week.

The moment Yuto sighted Hyunggu, the boy was smiling and as he got closer he saw a book flying and Wooseok yelling and running after the shorter boy, Yuto had not expected any of that. Just as he approached them - or he thought he'd be able to do so -, they ran past him with such hurry that all the books and papers he held in hands were soon on the floor.

"Goddammit, Wooseok," he screeched and gathered all of his things quickly, shoving them inside his locker and running after his friends. He was quite unsure of where they had gone, Wooseok's long legs allowed him to run as far as he could in a short period of time, but Hyunggu was fast and he knew they were both even when it came to this.

He ran, looking around and praying that Wooseok did not kill his other friend, despite looking all cute and adorable, Hyunggu had a devilish side and Yuto had only ever seen it coming out whenever the boy was in the same square meter as the giant one.

It didn't take long until his eyes located them, after all, Wooseok was what? 2 meters tall or something close to that and Hyunggu had this habit of screaming when something wasn't of his liking and he looked extremely displeased over Wooseok carrying him on his shoulders like he was just a potato sack.

It was his chance to catch them both before they ran away again, so Yuto rushed to catch up to them.

"I can't believe you guys are fighting again," he complained, delivering a friendly punch to Wooseok's left arm and earning a glare from Hyunggu. "It's just Wednesday."

"He started it this time," Wooseok announced and Hyunggu grunted from his current position, he did look rather embarrassed than actually annoyed, he struggled to be freed but Wooseok had a tight grip around his waist. "I honestly didn't do anything."

"AH, don't pretend you don't know what you did," Hyunggu finally said something, he pouted and Yuto would have called it cute but their current situation did not allow it. "Ain't you going to help me?"

Wooseok spun once, Hyunggu did not look happy and Yuto had to hold back a laugh - something he was actually pretty used to already -, crossing his arms instead and glaring at Wooseok. "I don't really want to hear any explanations, but put him down, Wooseok. I don't think you'd like to be carried around like that against your will."

"It's not like anybody can actually carry me on their shoulders, but I'll pretend I understand," Yuto thanked the heavens that his friend at least listened to him as if he was the voice of reason. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll take my leave, I have better things to do."

What better things those were, Yuto had absolutely no idea since not even a few minutes ago Wooseok was bothering Hyunggu as if he had more than just enough time to spare. "I hope you'll trip and fall on the way."

He wished Hyunggu had stopped there, but the short boy did not settle with just words and ran after Wooseok and kicked him behind his knees and Wooseok let out a screech before he was down on the ground and Yuto just had to audibly groan. _Just when I thought they'd given up for the day._

He was soon running after both again, Wooseok holding his sneakers in one hand and aiming at Hyunggu's head.

 

 

"You know, I really like having you as my best friend," Hyunggu said as they lied down on the fluffy carpet of Yuto's bedroom. "But why does Wooseok tag along whenever we decide to study together?"

"Hey, I can hear you," Wooseok complained, eyes closed and long limbs sprawled on the floor, his left leg touching Hyunggu's thigh and the boy glared at him, even though he could not see it. "And ugh, I don't know if it's normal or not but I can also feel that you're burning holes on my face with your staring."

"Well, I'm glad you can hear it so I don't need to repeat myself," Hyunggu groaned and Yuto sighed.

"Why can't you two just, I don't know, not fight?" Yuto asked, he should've known the reason already but he was so busy struggling to separate them or making sure they wouldn't try to kill each other that he never actually got to ask it. "Isn't it tiring?"

Wooseok pushed himself up without notice, Hyunggu and Yuto just watched as he hovered over them, casting a shadow on their bodies. "It doesn't really _matter_ , I know I'm not wanted here so I'm leaving."

He did not wait for any reply and simply left the room, the door remained open as it was and the boys could hear Wooseok's voice saying something to Yuto's mother and then the sound of the front door closing shut.

"Do you think what I said was too much?" Hyunggu asked Yuto and all he could do was shrug, because he really did not know as well, he was so used to their verbal fights that he didn't expect Wooseok to just exit the place, he was usually stubborn and stayed just to piss Hyunggu off.

"Maybe it was the venom in your tone?" Yuto tried to think of something, he told that more to himself than to Hyunggu but his friend did not seem to like it.

"Did you just call me a _snake_?" he questioned, already on his feet with his brows furrowed and hands on his hips, Yuto got up as well, he did not want to have a conversation in that position.

"Uh? No?" he looked at Hyunggu, confused. "Why would I do that?"

It did not look like his friend accepted it and, instead, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat down on the edge of Yuto's bed. "It felt like it," Hyunggu ran a hand through his dark hair and threw his body down on the mattress, Yuto decided to remain silent and see if he was going to say anything else.

"Sorry," that caught him off guard, Yuto had not expected any kind of apology, especially since he didn't know what he was saying sorry for. When Hyunggu met Yuto's eyes he saw the confusion and sighed. "Like, you know, for always being petty like this? I'm not usually so mean but I just can't help it? There's this little something about Wooseok that just bothers me quite a lot and the words are just out before I notice."

"But _why_ does he bother you?" Yuto pushed it further, taking a seat beside Hyunggu and poking his sides. "It's not like he did anything to you."

"You're right," he finally agreed after a while. "I should probably start practicing on keeping my mouth shut."

The situation was not something Yuto was actually used to, he didn't know what to say, so when the silence got too awkward, he patted Hyunggu's hair and hoped it was enough to show his friend that he understood and that he would try to help him, somehow.

 

 

The next day at school could not have been _worse_ , Yuto could not pinpoint what exactly was weird, the fact that when he saw both his friends, they were not at each other's throats, the fact that they did not glare at each other or maybe the simple fact that the moment he approached both, they just walked to different directions and he was left in a tightrope, he didn't know who he should follow because they were both his friends and choosing was _not_ and option for him.

Yuto sighed and leaned against his locker, hands coming up to his face and he rubbed at his eyes. "Why is this happening?"

"Hey," a voice said from his side and it was Hyunggu - Yuto was quite certain his friend had gone away while he was mourning over the whole situation. "Are you fine?"

"I think so," he replied, another sigh leaving his lips and Hyunggu tilted his head, his facial expression showing that he clearly did not believe Yuto. "I think I'm just tired."

"Good thing that it's already Friday then," Hyunggu gave his hand a light pat and remained quiet. "I have to go, see you around."

Well, that was the most awkward exchange of words they've ever had - and although Yuto is really bad with words, he'd never felt this kind of atmosphere between them even when he didn't know or have anything to say to Hyunggu.

If his day couldn't be worse, Yuto saw Wooseok quickly coming towards his general direction five minutes before classes were supposed to begin. He still gave off the aura from the previous day and it felt even more awkward because despite looking like that - _that_ meaning slightly scary as if he was constantly mad at something -, Wooseok was a pretty gentle person, well, of course with the exception of Hyunggu, Wooseok was anything but nice to him.

"Hello, Wooseok," Yuto was the first one to greet this time, he was in the same position he was before Hyunggu passed by and Wooseok was taken by surprise - not sure of what because Yuto could feel that Wooseok knew where he was going and why.

"Sorry," he said instead of greeting him back and, once again, Yuto was not sure of why he was receiving sorry's from his friends. He tilted his head and Wooseok kept his gaze on him.

"What for?" Yuto feigned innocence but, at the same time, he was curious, there really wasn't anything for him to apologize, as far as he knew, Wooseok didn't do anything wrong.

The tall boy rubbed the back of his neck and fumbled with his hands. "I don't know, for just leaving abruptly yesterday. Uh, I have to go now."

And, just like Hyunggu, Wooseok left without another word and Yuto was even more dumbfounded than he was before. He shook his head, too much going on on his mind at the same time and the bell rang the moment he closed his locker, so he did the only reasonable thing, put on his backpack and walked towards his first period class.

 

 

It was incredibly uncomfortable.

Yuto had asked both his friends to go out with him to get some coffee and cake somewhere and he was stuck in between them. They did not exchange insults, heck that, they didn't even look at each other and it was driving Yuto up a wall.

"This is all killing me," he breathed out and Wooseok looked at him the same time as Hyunggu, they looked at each other by accident and in less than a second their attention was back to Yuto.

"What?" Hyunggu asked, concerned.

" _This_ ," Yuto pointed at themselves in frustration. "It's so _awkward_ , no death threats, no arguing."

Wooseok, for some reason, let out a laugh and Yuto and Hyunggu turned to stare at him. "Weren't you the one who said you wanted us to stop fighting? Honestly, you should decide what you want us to do."

"If this is some karmic thing you're pulling on me, I swear I'm going to kill you both," he pointed a finger but retreated, he was not about to waste his words on that, so he settled with sipping some of his americano in silence.

"I'm just behaving," Wooseok stated.

"And I'm just trying to be nicer," Hyunggu added.

"And none of it is being of any help, if behaving is keeping your mouth shut and being nicer is not saying anything at all, I'd rather have you two arguing till I want to pull all of my hair out of my head."

Hyunggu laughed, hand covering his mouth and eyes crinkling. "That'd be rather rash, you'd look really ugly if you were bald."

Yuto's hand automatically found its way to the bridge of his nose, he did not deserve to go through all that, he was a nice kid, never did anything wrong, he never skipped classes, he actually did his homeworks, ate all his vegetables and went to sleep when he was supposed to, why was he being punished like that? "That's not my point!"

He got up, took a few bills from his pocket and threw at his friends. "I am leaving, please pay for my food and use the rest of my money to do something fun, by yourselves, I want to see you two being actual friends or I'll just have to not be friends with you anymore."

Those words were not true, Yuto would be their friend despite they agreed to his proposal or not, but he'd rather have two best friends who got along well instead of two best friends who were enemies.

"Bye-bye," Hyunggu waved, he had the _audacity_ , Yuto decided that it was not worth overthinking it and just waved back and left.

Hopefully things would get better between Hyunggu and Wooseok, if Yuto had to be honest, at the beginning he was so sure they'd get along well, so well that he'd feel left out, not that he'd actually feel bothered by it, but he wished that he could see his two best friends being best friends too; although, Yuto's imagination went further than being just being best friends, Wooseok was an avid awful jokes teller and Hyunggu was amused by pretty much anything, he'd laugh and clap his hands and smile so brightly and Yuto had no idea how they just didn't get along since the moment he met them when he moved to South Korea due to his studies. They were, in his eyes, what people would call _a match made in heaven_.

But they did not seem to agree to it.

 _It's just too bad_ , he thought to himself, hands on his jeans pockets as he walked down the streets.

 

 

Much to Yuto's dismay, first: he did not receive any update through the weekend on what had happened on Friday, he was a little pissed off, and second: as soon as he reached his locker he was surprised by two ridiculous boys jumping on him as if it was the best thing ever.

"Get out of the way," Hyunggu said as he pushed Wooseok away, Yuto sighed deeply, and he thought things would at least have improved.

"No," Wooseok shot back. "You get out."

"Nobody's getting out," he interrupted the discussion and pushed both away from each other and away from him. "How was Friday?"

Hyunggu was quick to raise a finger and fish for something inside his backpack. "Here's your money."

Yuto stared at the hand extended in front of him. He looked from the bills to Hyunggu's face, from the bills to Wooseok and a frown found its place on his features. "Did you guys just _ditch_ what I requested of you? Is that why I never got any words from you two?"

"It's really beautiful how he has so little trust on us," Hyunggu nodded and Wooseok agreed with his eyes closed and lips pulled into a tight line, arms crossed in front of his chest while he leaned his shoulder against the locker next to Yuto's.

The scene unfolding right in front of Yuto's eyes caused him disbelief. "Am I missing something?"

The first one to laugh was Wooseok and a few seconds later Hyunggu joined him and Yuto stared.

"No," Hyunggu answered, face suddenly serious. "We just stopped fighting for the sake of your sanity."

"I see," Yuto pushed the door for his locker closed and quickly walked away from his friends. "Bye."

After he turned his back to them, he heard Hyunggu screeching and Wooseok laughing at him and the sound of footsteps - and they were fighting again.

 

 

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the wisest idea to just leave like that, but Yuto wasn't sure of how he should react or what he should do about them.

The moment he found the boys again, they were not fighting but they weren't talking either, they were simply waiting for him and, even when he was already there, the silence was awkward and infuriating.

"Hey," Yuto greeted once both looked at him, he tried cracking a smile but his lips just twitched and went back to being a thin line. "I was wondering if you guys ever thought about being nice to each other like, really nice."

"No," Hyunggu replied and shrugged, Yuto stared at him with a disapproving glare and shook his head then turned to Wooseok, who just shrugged back and was of no help at all.

"I just treat him the way he treats me," Wooseok answered when Yuto stared for too long. "You know like, I have nothing against Hyunggu, but he was never nice to me so I thought that there was no reason to be nice to him to begin with."

"What the _fuck_ ," Hyunggu exclaimed and Yuto sighed, rubbing both hands on his face and groaning internally, he was sensing a new fight ensuing and he was not there for it. "I am _always_ nice."

The snort Wooseok let out was so loud that a student who was passing by turned to search for the unknown sound and left confused. "Are you kidding me? The moment we met you were already being a fucking ass to me, I'm just giving it back to you."

"Let's go outside, boys," Yuto took hold of their arms into a tight grip and pulled them to somewhere else less crowded despite the protests, hopes high that they would not start arguing like usual since it looked like they were about to come into an agreement and offer peace - or not, but it was closer than they've ever been. "Now, keep talking and no cursing, no screaming and I don't wanna hear any sarcasm in your tones or you'll never get along with each other."

"What if I don't want t-" Yuto glared at Hyunggu, eyebrows knitted and mouth pressed so hard that his lips were a shade lighter. "Yes, sir."

The mediator pointed at the bench near them and Wooseok and Hyunggu did as they were supposed to and sat down side by side, not exchanging glances.

"Now, please, Hyunggu, explain why you were being rude to Wooseok since you guys met," Yuto started, more as a command than a request and Hyunggu gulped, hands finding its way to rest at his knees.

"I don't like tall people," he blurted out. "At least not at first, I always end up sounding rude because I'm salty over not being as tall as I wanted to. Usually, the person is nice to me and we end up friends, like Yuto and I, but Wooseok just ended up being straight up rude and I did not like it despite the fact that I was rude first."

"Did you expect me to just ignore the fact that you glared at me and made rude remarks?" Wooseok threw his hands up in disbelief. The serious nod he received from Hyunggu was not the expected and he made a face at it. "You're ridiculous."

"Yes," Hyunggu yelled and threw his backpack on the floor. "I'm ridiculous, I'm sorry but I just can't help it."

Wooseok covered his mouth with his hands, watching as Hyunggu threw a fit on his own, Yuto watched the exchange from where he stood, not daring to interrupt, the whole conversation was starting to get interesting.

"Are you _laughing_?" Hyunggu inquired in incredulity. "At me?"

That didn't make Wooseok laugh less, Yuto started to wonder if there was something he was missing, but apparently Hyunggu was not feeling as amused as Wooseok, seeing that he had his arms crossed in front of his chest along with a look of irritation as clear as water, so Yuto wasn't the only one lost in the situation.

"You're so _cute_ ," Wooseok wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eyes. "Are you seriously telling me that you were rude to me for no reason at all and then were hurt because I reciprocated it?"

A hand was raised and Wooseok stopped speaking when he noticed it, Yuto neared them and rested a hand on Hyunggu's shoulder. "Why don't you guys just fucking date and stop being like this?"

Disbelief crossed Hyunggu's eyes again and he gaped at the suggestion. "You said no cursing. And are you crazy? What gives you the idea that I'd date a tower?"

Yuto raised his hand again and pointed a finger at them, as rude as it might be, he was _done_ with all the bullshit. "I am serious okay, I'm honestly questioning why I am even offering this but Hyunggu, please, Wooseok is the only one who can deal with the sass and shade you throw at everyone. You talk more to him than to me because you guys are always _arguing_ over the most stupid things, if you ever sat down _properly_ and talked like two civilized human beings, you'd see that you have more in common than you do with me."

"Okay," Wooseok smiled and Hyunggu kicked his shin. "I mean, I did say you were cute, it was not just about your demeanor."

Hyunggu remained silent, he placed a hand under his chin and tried to show his friend that he was actually thinking about it. "I think it wouldn't hurt that much," he finally replied, Yuto did a little dance of victory inside his mind. "But i don't want to just go and date him, let's go out for coffee at the end of this week. I need to sort out my thoughts and depending on how it goes, I'll consider it."

"Fair enough," Wooseok agreed and Yuto was amazed at how easy it was to solve the whole problem. "We can use the money Yuto gave us."

"If anything goes wrong at least we didn't waste our own money," Hyunggu reasoned with Wooseok and Yuto was internally regretting what he had just done, but at least it looked like they'd get along well - way too much for his liking, but he let it be for the time being, anything was better than daily fights.

 

 

The very next week, Yuto was once again left without news during the entirety of the weekend, left to guess how their 'date' went on Friday.

When he saw Hyunggu and Wooseok waiting for him in front of his locker with shy smiles on their faces and a light atmosphere around them that Yuto could feel from afar, he already knew the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading \o/


End file.
